The Hunger Games - 22 Deaths
by On a Wishing Star
Summary: Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be EVER in your favor! These are the finales of 22 courageous children.
1. The Boy From 9 - Killed By Clove

The Boy From 9- Death 1

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I run for the Cornucopia, and I grab an axe. I see a backpack, probably loaded with supplies. I sprint for it.  
Stupid Katniss girl! If I can kill her...  
No. A knife hits my axe, disarming me. I push her into the grass. She grabs it and hits me on the head. My head pounding, I stand up and throw the axe. She ups and runs.  
A sharp pain and a surge of rusty blood comes up. I turn to see Clove chasing Katniss.

DEAD

The Girl From 3 - Death 2 - Coming April 18th, 2013!


	2. The Girl From 3 - Killed By Cato

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

GONG! Yes! I think I am the fastest. I'm gonna win! I grab a sword. Wow, heavy... I smack it into the D4 Boy's leg. "Sucka!"  
Then Cato grabs my neck. He says, "That 'sucka' was a Career. You're gonna pay, you little-" He takes a bloody axe from the ground, I think I saw Resp use it. He pulls me to a pedestal and slams my head on it. He swings the axe over his head and swings it onto my neck. He flings my dead body aside and goes for the Boy from 5.

DEAD


	3. The Boy From 5 - Killed by Glimmer

GONG!

I run to the cornucopia. After I grab a scythe, I swing it awkwardly. Good enough. I scan around, and find a backpack. It's a dull red and about the size of my head. After that, a sleeping bag. And my last thing, a bow.

Glimmer. Damn. She comes for me, in a mocking tone. "Oh. So ya think ya can just **take **my weapon? Nah-uh! Cato! Sword. Now." He hands it to her in a jiff and pecks her cheek. "Kill 'em, babe." Don't say I'm stupid and could have walked away. I take a step back, but Glimmer grabs my hood when I turn and slams me onto the cold ground. Eww... I'm on Resp's corpse. "Slow, or the 1st in the Games?" "F-f-first"

She gives me a look that says, Stupid! Like I'll give you a choice! She grabs my scythe, and I shriek saying, "Someone behind y-" She doesn't buy it and hacks at my stomach with her scythe.

"**What the HELL IS WRONG WITH THE CAPITOL!? MAKIN' US FIGHT TO THE DEA-" **

DEAD


	4. The Boy From 6 - Killed by Dana

Gong!

What's just happened? The Hunger Games have started. I run from my plate and to the cornucopia. I snatch a single knife and slash at my District Partner, Dana. Oh. I just k-killed her. I liked that girl. She isn't dead, though. Lucky me. She is alive and coming for me. She grabs a spear and hits me in the leg.  
I fall to the ground, moaning. "Dana! We- we were friends. She takes the knife from my hand. "I'm gonna win for you! ...But you're gonna die right here and now." She takes her spear, kicks my head down, and skewers my abdomen. "Nass'y am!" She shoves her knife into my heart with all her force. Then I see her fall with a bloody smear and a flashing blade.

DEAD


	5. The Girl From 6 - Killed By Thresh

Gong!

What the hell? My district partner, Add, is just standing there. He's insane. Then I see him start to gently jog. He grabs a single knife. I snatch a spear. "Add..." He doesn't answer. I stab his leg with my spear. "Ah! Dana! I though we- we were friends!" I take his knife. "Dana! Dana!''He shrieks. I smile and stab him in the abdomen, saying, "I'm going to win for you! But you're going to die right here and now." "Nass'y am!" He's delirious. I sigh and then stab my knife into his chest with all my might. He looks at me for a moment. And then he falls.  
I hear someone. **Thresh.** He's behind me, wielding a curved blade. With a smooth motion, he chops my neck. I think it's broken. Damn. I can see his blade... Slicked with... My... Blood... He hits me hard on the head with his sack and I go towards the light. Then just blac-

DEAD


	6. The Boy From 7 - Killed By Clove

4  
3  
2  
1  
GONG

I know I have to run right in. I know that's obviously the only hope for supplies.  
So I go. Right in. I lurch a bit and trip when rusty, brown blood comes out of Resp's mouth and lands 2 feet away from me. By then, the Two girl is on me.

"Hey. I'm Clove. And you're Dale, right? Allies." I nod, relieved that she doesn't want to kill me.  
"_Get. _Her." She points to a small girl from District 9. I run after her, shouting and screaming nasty words.  
"Dale. Dead, you know. You are." She runs for me and tackles me to the ground and twists a knife in my gut. I cry out in pain and the blood stains my jacket and my long knife.  
I lay down, aching and moaning. I want to die, now. But I don't have the strength and no one will waste their time on me. But Glimmer treks over me, pushing the knife further into my gut and I only see bla-

DEAD


	7. The Girl From 7 - Killed By Marvel

Gong blasting. I run for the Cornucopia, not bothering to trace around the outer supplies. That's junk. I run full-on into the cornucopia, and I break into a crate. An ax! Yes!  
"Hey, look, bitches! District 7 girl, Adella, has, uh, gotten her dream weapon! The one that got me a seven in training!"  
I want to say that so much. But I can't. Glimmer throws the ax out of my hands and shoves me away. I run away but knock flat into Marvel.  
I get conked on the head with something and try to scramble away. From Marvel. From the spear embracing me.  
The spear sticks out right below my heart. I lie on the cold ground stained with blood and murmur.  
''I hate Marvel..." I coo, blacking out, hallucinating.  
Figures dance, becoming darker and darker, falling over and dying. Like me.


End file.
